After the fall
by Miss Pimm
Summary: What if I told you that there once was a faction of the hive that was blessed by the traveler before it left fundament. Would you believe me, probably not, but would you believe the story from one of them in the flesh as it happened? This is the story of pallis, once apart of that faction before the fall.


A/n: Please don't be too harsh with comment swift judgment of this but feedback is appreciated and just so everyone knows this IS my first writing of fiction and it does contain OC's so for those of you that don't like them,

Well, you might want to go read something else...

But enough of my ramblings, let's get on with it, shall we?

What if I told you that there once was a faction of the hive that was blessed by the traveler before it left fundament. Would you believe me, probably not, but would you believe the story from one of them in the flesh as it happened?

This is the story of pallis, once apart of that faction before the fall.

_

 _ **Fundament,** **A very long time ago...**_

 _The kings three daughters return from their long exile with an offer, a pact, bargain, a way to grow strong from our weak bodies, the worm "gods" larva,_

 _a tempting offer too many fell._

 _Those that refused were slaughtered by those that accepted and those that remained were hunted._

 _Toax_ _sterile Mother and the teacher of the royal offspring tried to rally the five hundred and eleven species against their forces but ultimately was driven off world. Thos_ e _that refused the worms hid away and prayed._

 _prayed for help, for asylum, for safety._

 _They were answered with vibrant visions depicting a creature as if made of light its self, flying over long since dormant warships of one of the lost races of fundament._

 _The survivors set out to find these ships, determined to escape the terrible world that was their home._

 _There were many hardships along the journey t_ _o where the visions would take them, storm joys and corrpted hunted them._

 _Upon finding these instruments of war, some wanted to use them for vengeance on the corrupted ones, others saw them as them_ _as a way to escape the genocide that awaited them if they dared stay._

 _The repairs took four years of their ten-year life to complete, the knights that were capable enough to fight defended against the occasional corrupted scouts._

 _The mothers, younglings, and those unable to join in the defense of their new soon to be homes helped with the repairs and salvage._

 _They worked to get the ships to function tirelessly out of fear of being discovered by the corrupted ones who accepted the worms_

The repairs took four years of their ten-year life to complete, it was costly but spared the future generations that ships would carry through the stars.

 _When trying to salvage parts from the ships that were beyond repairing there were strange occurrences such as, monitors coming to life, lights flashing in hallways ushering someone to follow within one of the ships as if the ship itself was alive and trying to tell them something._

 _Some chose to follow where the lights led, they found themselves at a massive room with many monitors and in the center of the room a large table, upon touching it the room sprang to life, a confused panicked voice speaking in a language understood to know one at the time_ , _it tried to communicate through the monitors, telling them to go to the heart of its vessel and take the power core to another ship._

 _A few hours, rough interactions and mistranslations later they complied with the entity and followed its guidance to the core._

 _Their visit to the core was an eventful one, upon arrival to their destination they discovered that the vessels source of power was a colossal shard that emanated pulsing light as luminous as the sun. It pulsed and hummed as they stepped closer in awe and in one flash the room was filled with a blinding light._

 _Just like that the shard and entity were gone._

 _Their visit had changed them in ways they only dreamed, longer life spans, increased strength, and a new state of mind._

The thing _that they would pass down to their kin in time as the ships fled the darkened world that was their home_ , _but most importantly it gave them something they had not had for a very long time,_

 _Hope._


End file.
